Negaduck
Negaduck is the main antagonist for a majority of the Darkwing Duck television series and comics. There are two incarnations of him. The first was a manifestation of Darkwing Duck's evil side created by Megavolt's tronsplitter, while the second and more well-known version, the subject of this article, is an evil twin of Darkwing from a parallel universe known as the Negaverse. He first appeared as the leader of the Fearsome Five during the two-part "Just Us Justice Ducks" episode. Background As the archenemy and "evil twin" of Darkwing, not much is known about Negaduck's place of origin. A possible clue is that he rules the Negaverse, a parallel universe similar to Darkwing's home of St. Canard where evil reigns supreme. He refers to the Negaverse as his "secret hideout", which can only be accessed through a portal within the hollow shell of a papier-mâché cake inside a local bakery in the original St. Canard. In addition to his own crimes, Negaduck is known to lead a band of villains he has dubbed the Fearsome Five, which also consists of Megavolt, Reginald Bushroot, Liquidator, and Quackerjack. Despite not having any powers of his own, he maintains an iron grip on the group's leadership through his intelligence and sheer ruthlessness and he doesn't like his Minions. Negaduck occasionally has taken advantage of the fact that he greatly resembles Darkwing Duck by attempting to frame his good counterpart by committing crimes while disguised as Darkwing. This once came back to haunt him after instigating the public to put a price on Darkwing Duck's head and an angry mob mistook him for Darkwing Duck in different clothes. He also takes pride in being known as Public Enemy #1 and was greatly incensed to learn that Dr. Slug had stolen the title from him, prompting him to go on a rampage in order to reclaim it. Personality Unspeakably ruthless, horrifically sadistic and completely devoid of compassion and remorse; Negaduck is evil personified. He finds insidious joy in the misery of even the smallest innocent creature, hates flowers, and loves skulls. Like any criminal mastermind; Negaduck's schemes usually revolve around complete conquest of Saint Canard and obtaining immense wealth, but at the very top of his list is destroying his arch-enemy Darkwing Duck. Or at the very least, making Darkwing's life as miserable as possible. In the Boom! Studios comic series, a flashback in "The Duck Knight Returns" reveals Negaduck discovers Darkwing's secret identity and nearly killed him, but was apprehended by the Crime Bots before he could do so. He later teamed up with Magica DeSpell and, with her help, kidnapped alternate versions of Darkwing from other worlds and then brainwashed them into wreaking havoc on the prime version of St. Canard (except for DarkWarrior Duck, who was already evil). Later on, he is then merged with Paddywhack, before eventually being split down into particles by Megavolt's Tronsplitter. Canonically, his current fate is unclear, but it has been confirmed by the solicitations for the second and third issues of the Joe Books continuation that he will be returning. Abilities Negaduck lacks any powers of his own but makes up for it with his sadistic temperament and penchant for destructive weaponry, i.e. chainsaws, flamethrowers, bombs, and even a nuclear missile. Gallery Trivia *As previously mentioned, Negaduck hails from the Negaverse. It is unknown whether DIC were aware of this when they combined the enemies from the first and second seasons of their english dub of the famous Japanese anime Sailor Moon into one group called the Negaverse (who, in the original Japanese version, were originally two separate groups called the Dark Kingdom and the Black Moon Clan). *The word "nega" that's part of Negaduck's name is a pun to the word negative. For example, Negaduck is the opposite of Darkwing Duck, his dark side, or evil doppelganger. *In "The Secret Origins of Darkwing Duck", a parody of the outer space origins of Superman, Negaduck and Darkwing Duck are shown to be cousins who are sent off by their parents in space ships to different worlds; Darkwing goes to Earth and Negaduck goes to a pirate planet. *Interestingly, despite his ruthlessness, Negaduck never succeeded in conquering St. Canard. *A planned episode for the show's third season would have had Negaduck possessed by Paddywhack who goes up against Darkwing. Although that episode was never made, the idea was used for the climax of the "Crisis on Infinite Darkwings" arc in the Boom! Studios Darkwing Duck comic. *It was shown in Disguise the Limit that NegaDuck wears black boxer shorts with white skull and crossbones designs. *Negaduck also has framed Darkwing Duck for a series of crimes: Arson, burglary, hijacking, kidnapping, cat-kicking, insider trading and spitting on the sidewalk. External Links *Darkwing Duck Wiki: Negaduck Category:Ducks Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Darkwing Duck characters Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Alternate Forms Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Main Antagonists Category:Geniuses